El cerdo y el rinoceronte
by mickeyloversfan1
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Rocksteady no hubiera soltado a Mickey en aquella pelea
1. Chapter 1

Que tal me llamo mickyloversfan1 y este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, sin más preámbulos comienza.

Nota: Este fic está basado en el episodio el cerdo y el rinoceronte justo cuando Leo y Mickey están en coney island y Mickey le pide a Leo si pueden subir a un juego. Voy a cambiar palabras.

Declaimer: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (no se puede obtener todo en esta vida u.u).

POV MICKEY

Bueno otra vez me dijo que no tal vez tenga que tomarme esto más enserio envés de estar molestando a Leo con esto de subirme a un juego. Bueno adiós a divertirse.

FIN POV MICKEY

Oye Leo no crees que si Karai estuviera aquí saldría a vernos-dijo Mickey a Leo

No creo que salga, Donnie dijo que cada hora su mente cambia con el de una serpiente-dijo Leo con tristeza en su cara

Mickey logra divisar a Karai entre las sombras

Leo creo que vi a Karai-dijo Mickey alertando a su hermano mayor

Tras ella-dijo Leo poniéndose a correr

Karai entra a la casa de los sustos

¡Ay, no! Karai entro a la casa de los sustos-dijo Mickey con cara de miedo

Entremos-dijo Leo entrando a la casa de los sustos

¡Karai! ¡Karai!-gritan ambos adolecentes

¡Karai donde estas ¡-gritaba Leo pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito seguido por un abrazo

Que pasa Mickey-pregunto intrigado Leonardo por tal acto de su hermano menor

Apareció un moustro y me asusto-dijo Mickey temblando en los brazos de Leo

Tranquilo no son de verdad no te pueden hacer daño-dijo Leo calmando un poco a Mickey

Pero me asusto-dijo Mickey ya un poco más calmado

Mejor seguimos buscando a Karai-propuso Leo

¡Mira!-Mickey señala a un cuarto de espejos donde acaba de entrar Karai

En marcha-dijo Leo seguido de cerca por Mickey

¡Ahí está!-dijo Mickey señalando un lugar donde había diez reflejos de Karai

¡No, ahí está!-dijo Leo señalando otro lugar con las mismas características que el de Mickey

Pronto desaparecieron todos los reflejos

Separémonos-dijo Leo yendo hacia la derecha

Esper...-Mickey no terminó su frase pues Leo ya lo había dejado

Y así lo dos hermanos se adentraron en el lugar con múltiples espejos

POV LEO

Creo que Mickey me quería decir algo pero me fui antes de oírlo, ¿habrá estado de acuerdo en separarnos?, nunca lo sabré, bueno creo que vi a Karai irse por aquí, ¡bingo! aquí está pero cual de todas será, haber ¡esa! Le rocío el retromutageno pero no era, era la del costado, bueno me equivoqué y ahora ya no tenemos retromutageno será mejor seguirla así si los chicos vienen le rociamos retro mutageno

FIN POV LEO

Leo corre ágilmente pero de pronto ve el reflejo de Mickey pero no sabe cual es pero cuando reconoció a Mickey era muy tarde

¡Pum!-Leo y Mickey chocaron cayendo encima de un espejo derribando todos

¡Au! Leo fíjate por donde corres-dijo Mickey parándose con cara de adolorido pues él era quien amortiguo la caída de su hermano mayor y se chocó con los espejos

Lo siento Mickey no me fi… ¡ahí esta!-dijo Leo levantándose para echarse a correr detrás de Karai

Mickey pudo ver a Karai, ya que todos los espejos se cayeron y el lugar se volvió un lugar con cristales rotos y madera, y se puso a perseguirla

¡Salió!-dijo Mickey saliendo de la carpa, al ver que Karai quería escapar otra vez tiro una parte de su kusarigama evitando avanzar a Karai

Tranquila Karai no te haremos daño-dijo Leo en un intento de calmarla para que no corriera más

En un movimiento rápido Karai ataca a Mickey pero no le hace daño, más que tirarlo al piso, rápidamente se levanta y huye de los hermanos

¡No espera!-dice Leo en un intento de parar a Karai, pero es inútil, la serpiente se había ido

Tranquillo Leo la encontraremos-dice Mickey tratando de animar a su hermano mayor

Bueno pues entonces, seguiremos busc…-Leo paro al oír un motor

Que p…-Mickey no pudo terminar porque Leo le tapó la boca y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta un escondite

Shhhhh-dijo Leo escuchando lo que había en la camioneta

De la camioneta salieron un cerdo y un rinoceronte

Seguro que aquí es donde están las otras tortugas-dijo el rinoceronte

Si, estoy seguro-dijo el cerdo buscando con sus lentes a las tortugas faltantes

Ademas tenemos a dos tortugas y a dos humanos en la camioneta si no quieren salir los obligaremos-dijo seguro el cerdo

Tienen a los chicos-susurro Leo alterado

Bueno y díganme que les parecio el primer capitulo este no lo cambie mucho con la versión del capitulo pero en el segundo si haré cambios lo prometo.

No olviden dejar reviews cualquier comentario es aceptado.

Bueno como ya dije este es mi primer fic, nunca había compartido mis fics con nadie,asi que decidi empezar esta aventura con mi mas reciente fic.

Espero que haya sido de su arado y si no lo fue pues simple no lean el siguiente capitulo y ya esta, a por cierto subiré capítulos semanalmente.

Bye

Mickyloversfan1 fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí me tienen escribiendo otro capítulo de este fic, estoy cansada pues me quede despierta hasta las tres y media de la mañana escribiendo este capítulo y otros fics XD, nadie notó que me cole hasta la compu para hacer este capítulo aunque estuvo cerca de que me atrapara mi hermana u.u, me salve diciéndole que me iba por agua :D no se dio cuenta que cuando iba a la cocina di media vuelta y me fui al cuarto donde está la compu XD.Y he ahí mi día mejor dicho noche, pero bueno ya los aburrí, quiero decir que me fue más difícil escribir este capítulo que el anterior porque mi foquito de ideas se apagó a las dos y cuarenta de la madrugada.

Bueno pido unas disculpas por las faltas ortográficas u.u, creo que no lo revise, también porque el capítulo anterior estaba pequeño pero yo escribo así, a y me gusto que pusieras tu comentario y espero que te guste la sorpresa, no tan sorpresa, flopi gracias por el like y tortufan23 si la continuaré recién acabo de empezar este fic así que no parare hasta terminar ;D, y gracias por el boyakasha. :)

Y lamento tardarme tanto en escribir pero solo diré una cosa; exámenes XD, y padres u-u y bueno debo dos capítulos haci que aquí están.

Sin más que comience el fic

Nota: Este fic está basado en las tortugas ninja 2012 :D

Renuncia: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (no se puede obtener todo en esta vida u.u).

POV LEO

No podía creerlo tenían a sus hermanos y a sus amigos, quienes eran esos mutantes, pero si los veo bien uno se parece a ese tipo que robó el kuro kabuto, como se llamaba... Anton Zeck, sí, ese era su nombre pero el otro no estaba seguro creía haber escuchado a destructor decir algo sobre él, creo que se llamaba… ivan steranko, debemos protegernos creo que están tramando algo pero no puedo oír bien.

FIN POV LEO

Leo puedes soltarme-susurro Mickey ya casi sin aire

Está bien, pero no hables, entendido-susurro Leo

Mickey hizo una seña con su mano indicando que aceptaba el trato de Leo e inmediatamente Leo lo suelta

Gracias-susurro Mickey ahora en su propio escondite un poco irritado pues Leo lo había toma do por sorpresa

Shhhh, que no te escuchen-habló Leo

Y que haremos con las otras tortugas y los humanos-preguntó el cerdo mientras buscaba a las tortugas

Pues simple, nos vengamos por lo que nos hicieron-dijo el rinoceronte con un aura maligno

A Leo se le puso la piel de gallina, no quería que les hicieran daño a sus amigos y menos a sus hermanos

El cerdo estaba buscando con sus lentes a las tortugas restantes, pasaron unos segundos más hasta que encontró a Mickey

Ja, creías que podrías esconderte, nadie se escapa de la inteligencia de Anton Zeck-Hablo el cerdo con esa voz chillona que lo caracterizaba

Nadie respondió y hubo un largo silencio

Salgan o les hacemos daño a las tortugas y a los humanos-habló el rinoceronte decidiendo romper el silencio

Leo le hizo una seña a Mickey para que los distrajera mientras el liberaba a los demás

El acepto y salió de su escondite

No les hagan daño-dijo Mickey con las manos en alto ya afuera de su escondite

Mira quien decidió salir-hablo sarcástico el cerdo

¿Cómo debo dirigirme a ustedes?, ¿tienen nombres de mutantes?-dijo Mickey para ganar tiempo

Ambos mutantes se miraron uno al otro

Mickey aprovechó esto y miro a Leo quien le hizo una seña para que continuara

Tienen suerte de que soy bueno para poner nombres-dijo Mickey con intención de distraer a los mutantes

Y así intento buscar nombres con la mirada de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor

Hasta que dijo bebop y rocksteady

Eso es lo que haces poner nombres de cosas que ves a tu alrededor-Le grito el cerdo

Oye no están tan mal, creo que me gusta rocksteady-dijo el rinoceronte

Estás loco, sonaría mejor rocoso-dijo el cerdo a el rinoceronte hasta que vio que algo se movía detrás de la camioneta

Bebop se acercó a Leo sorprendiéndolo pues no se había dado cuenta que había sido descubierto

Estaba a punto de atraparlo cuando Mickey golpeo a bebop alejándolo de Leo para que este prosiguiera con el rescate

Bebop encontró e retromutageno pero no sabía para que servía hasta que Mickey grito diciendo tiene el retromutageno, entonces se dio cuenta que era esa sustancia y amenazo con rociarla a Mickey

Rocksteady lo detuvo, y golpeo a Leo pues había intentado ayudar a su hermano, y le dijo a bebop que podrían utilizarlo para retransformarce, bebop quiso utilizarlo primero pero Rocksteady se lo quito y haci hubo una pequeña pelea, la cual fue interrumpida por la presencia de Karai quien golpeo a bebop y rocksteady dándoles tiempo a las tortugas de rescatar a sus hermanos amigos

Pero luego Karai se fue haciendo que Rocksteady se diera cuenta del escape de las tortugas

Todos se separaron un grupo buscaría a Karai y el otro distraería a rocksteady

Rocksteady quieres un poco de retromutageno-dijo Rafa en medio de los soportes de la montaña rusa haciendo que rocksteady vaya por el

Pero en el último segundo Rafa tira el retromutageno hacia Leo

Lugo Mickey lanza una shuriken al botón de encendido de la montaña rusa haciendo que el vagón en donde estaba se empezara a mover

Leo Y Rafa logran subirse al vagón pero rocksteady corría muy rápido y casi los alcanza

Mickey trato de golpearlo pero de un golpe lo empujo y casi cae del vagón de no ser por Rafael que lo agarro del cinturón antes de que cayera subiéndolo al vagón en donde estaba, esto le dio espacio a rocksteady de subir a antes el vagón de Miguel Ángel

…...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza mañana subiré otro capitulo y bueno adiós

mickeyloversfan1 fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ya regrese con este capítulo nuevo que escribo en esta página y bueno no digo más excepto que al final quisiera una opinión haci que espero que lean el final y nada más haci que aquí está el tercer cap que lo disfruten, o no XD

Nota: No hablare sobre la casa de los sustos más bien no hablare nada de lo que pasó con Donnie, Casey y abril XD solo la parte de Leo Rafa Y Mickey

Renuncia: Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son de la cadena de nickelodeon (no se puede obtener todo en esta vida u.u)

…..

Leonardo lanzo una shuriken haciendo que rocksteady cayera del vagón pero cayó en una parte de los rieles y cuando los vagones estaban por pasar aparece rocksteady y se pone de bache haciendo que el vagón chocara con él, esto hizo que las salieran volando, pero en el último segundo las tortugas sacan sus gancho de ataque y se columpian sacando sus armas golpeando a rocksteady, pero justo cuando lo pasaron rocksteady agarro a Mickey del caparazón

¡Mickey!-gritaron Rafael y Leonardo

Entréguenme el retromutageno ahora-Dijo rocksteady-o el pequeño lo paga-hablo amenazando con tirar a Mickey por la montaña rusa (aquí ya cambio XD no cambie nada hasta llegar aquí -_- hablo de cambiar respecto al episodio original XD)

Suéltalo Rocksteady-dijo Leo con miedo de que tirase a Mickey por el borde de la montaña rusa-Y te daré el retromutageno (na, no se me ocurrió que más poner XD)

No confío en lo que dices-hablo rocksteady dudoso de que Leonardo cumpliera su palabra-si quieres a tu hermano, primero dame el retromutageno

Leonardo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si confiar en que rocksteady cumpliera lo que dice

Bien, te daré el retromutageno, pero primero suelta a mi hermano-Hablo Leo firme en lo que dijo

Dame el retromutageno o tu hermano caerá hasta el suelo-hablo rocksteady queriendo que primero le den el retromutageno

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Rafa estaba trepando hasta donde estaba rocksteady

Leo no sabía qué hacer, solo podía ver la cara de terror de su hermanito

Y bien-dijo rocksteady ya acabándosele la paciencia, pero en eso escucho un ruido detrás de él

Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo ver que Rafael se había enredado en un cable. Al ver esto Rocksteady lo tomó de los brazos y lo subió a la misma altura que a Miguel Ángel

Bien supongo que esto afectara en tu decisión-dijo rocksteady enseñándole a Rafael, el cual intentaba escapar del agarre de rocksteady-habla rápido o los dos caerán

Leo se puso tenso, ahora no solo tenía a uno de sus hermanos, sino que ahora tenía a dos, esto ponía a la cabeza de Leo a dar vueltas, pero no quería que les hicieran daño a sus hermanos haci que dijo-Bien te lo daré-dicho esto Leonardo aventó el retromutageno hasta donde estaba Rocksteady, el cual cayo justo a sus pies

Buena decisión, tortuga-dijo rocksteady, pero pasó algo raro, no tocó el retromutageno

Ya te di el retromutageno, ahora dame a mis hermanos-hablo Leo un poco inquieto pues tenía un mal presentimiento

Yo nunca dije que te los daría-hablo rocksteady con un aura malvada

Rocksteady tomo a Mickey y lo golpeo contra un tubo haciendo que se desmayara, hizo lo mismo con Rafael pero la diferencia fue que Mickey estaba en shock y no podía moverse en cambio Rafael intentó resistirse pero igualmente lo noquearon, después los puso en su hombro y agarro el retromutageno, con la otra mano tomó una especie de pistola y lanzo una especie de capsula a Leo, una cuerda salió de la capsula y lo atrapó (como la pistola de garra de tigre que atrapó a Rafa, solo que no se me ocurrió como describirla :b)

¡Noooo!-grito Leo atrapado con la cuerda tratando de escapar

Rocksteady corrió a buscar a Bebop, lo encontró en la casa embrujada (imaginen que salió dejando a Casey, Abril y Donnie solos en la casa embrujada XD)

Vámonos, ya tengo a dos tortugas con ellos el plan funcionara-dijo rocksteady enseñándole a bebop las tortugas noqueadas

Okey, pero hay que irnos rápido, los humanos no deben tardar en saber que me fui-dijo Bebop

Ambos mutantes corrieron hacia su camioneta poniendo a Rafa y Mickey en la parte de atrás

Yo conduciré, tus manos son demasiado grandes para agarrar el timón(o volante, o como le digan a eso que guía el auto XD)-dijo bebop poniéndose en el lado del conductor

Lo que sea solo conduce rápido que los humanos y una de las tortugas están saliendo de la casa embrujada-dijo Rocksteady

Y así Bebop pisó el pedal y comenzaron su escape

A donde se fue-dijo Donnie buscando con la vista a bebop, hasta que vio a Leonardo tirado en el suelo con una cuerda atándolo-ay no-dijo Donnie corriendo hacia Leo

¡Leo!, ¿qué pasó?, ¿Dónde están Rafa y Mickey?-dijo Donnie acercándose a donde estaba su hermano

Los capturó-susurro Leo

¿Qué?-dijo Donnie un poco confundido pues no sabía que es lo que había pasado

Los capturó y no pude hacer nada-dijo Leo levantando la mirada haciéndole ver a Donnie la cara de preocupación y desesperación de Leo

¿Quién?-dijo Donnie un poco preocupado por la actitud de Leo

Rocksteady-dijo Leo con un poco de esfuerzo, como si le costara decir ese nombre-Él capturó a Mickey y a Rafa

…..

Y bueno que les pareció este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno aquí está para lo que quería la opinión

Estoy escribiendo unos one-shots en mi libreta de fics y quería subir algunos, bueno voy a subir uno mañana para ver si les gusta y si no pues, dejo de subirlos y ya XD, bueno eso fue todo, solo quiero decir una cosita más, todos los fics o one-shots que escriba probablemente sean de amor fraternal o terror o aventura (almenos la mayoría :b)

Bueno ahora sí, les mando un beso y un enorme abrazo a los que lean mis ocurrencias y bueno

Bye

Mickeyloversfan1 fuera


End file.
